Rumours Are Like Wild Fire
by controlled climb
Summary: Padma goes in search for her twin after seeing her run out of the Great Hall in tears. After talking to gossip queen, Lavender, and asking Hermione for a favour, Padma listens in on an interesting conversation.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**

Parvati and Padma Patil, like the Weasley twins, were very much identical. Not many people could tell them apart, unless they were wearing their house colours, of course. Parvati wasn't as serious as her twin, and threw herself into the midst of gossip without a second thought. Padma was quite the contrary; a serious Ravenclaw girl. However, being twins, they were practically destined to look out for each other. This was one of the many reasons why Padma was concerned to see Parvati running from the Great Hall, tears streaking her cheeks. Padma excused herself from the Ravenclaw table, tentatively walking towards the Gryffindor one. The Gryffindor table was much different to the Ravenclaw one. Whereas the Gryffindor table was filled with loud laughter, usually coming from Fred and George's direction, the Ravenclaws prided themselves in being much more poised, and as quoted from numerous girls, not as 'rowdy.' Padma first moved towards Lavender Brown, knowing that her and her sister were close. As she neared the table however, she changed course, spotting Hermione Granger out of the corner of her eye. Padma sercretly liked Hermione much more than Lavender, and didn't understand why her twin sought out Lavender's company, when Hermione was also in her dorm. After all, Hermione was much more likely to be the one that you could have a decent conversation with.

"Hermione," Padma patted on her shoulder, careful not to frighten her. It was in vain, and Hermione jumped in shock.

"Oh, hello, Padma," she turned around, trying to regain her dignity. She was surprised that Padma would be talking to her at all, let alone actually interrupting her at a meal time.

"How did you know that -" Padma cut herself off, realizing that she probably wasn't the only one that had noticed Parvati running from the hall, and that now was probably not the best of times to question Hermione about the differences between her twin and herself. "Never mind. I don't suppose you know what's wrong with my sister?"

"Sorry," Hermione shook her head apologetically. "Your closest bet would be asking Lavender," she added helpfully, jutting out her thumb towards the other end of the table. Padma only barely the note of disgust the her voice held, and raised her eyebrows. She thanked Hermione anyway, and slowly made her way toward Lavender. It wasn't that she disliked the girl, it was simply the fact that she drove her mad. The constant giggling, high pitched squeals and gossip; it annoyed Padma an awful lot.

"Parvati!" Lavender squealed, tugging Padma into a tight hug. "Are you okay? Oh my god, I thought you were crying. We were so worried! I didn't think you'd come back, thought I'd have to corner you in our dorm, maybe set Hermione on you, eh? So what do you think anyway? About Blaise and Pansy? Funny couple, I always thought Draco and Pansy would have the big white wedding, you know, I heard Pansy say that once, but I guess -"

"Brown!" snarled Padma, ripping away from Lavender's grasp and meanwhile interrupting Lavener's train of thought, as well as the thoughtless gossip pouring from her mouth. "I'm Padma. I was simply going to ask if -"

"Oh my god!" Lavender's hand flung up, slapping across her mouth. "I can't believe I muddled you two up! You just look _so_ much alike!"

Padma glared at the girl, going through curses through her mind. Of course we look alike, she felt like screaming at her, we're identical twins for Merlin's sake! Also, Padma was the girl that liked being interrupted.

"Brown," she growed under her breath. "What's wrong with Parvati?"

"Well!" Lavender gaped at Padma, a gasp ringing out. "Since you were so rude to interrupt, I don't see why I should tell you."

"I'm her twin!" Padma short of screeched. "I have a right to know!"

"Well, I don't know anyway," she shrugged, dismissing Padma's deathly glare with a flick of her hand. "She just got upset when I mentioned that Pansy and Blaise were caught snogging by Draco, you know, Pansy's boyfriend of, like, six months? Did you hear about that, Padma? I heard the Draco was simply fuming, almost hexed Blaise's most precious body part off, if you know what I mean..."

Padma zoned out as Lavender went straight back into gossip mode. It was odd. Parvati was one to gossip, much to Padma's disgust, and it wasn't likely that she would run out on such an interesting piece of news. Not that Padma found it interesting, but she was certain that her twin would have. Besides, she had been crying as she ran out, that was as clear as day. Padma felt a pang of fury towards Lavender. How could she just sit there eating, while her best friend fled the room in tears? Merlin, it didn't seem moral at all. She sighed, leaving Lavender and gossip to be.

Padma's search for Parvati begun with begging Hermione to check the Gryffindor common room and dormitories. Hermione hadn't been eager, but did so anyway. She shook her head sympathetically as she returned to where Padma was standing in the corridor.

"Where do you think she'll be?" Padma called out as Hermione left.

"Maybe the bathrooms?" Hermione suggested. "I don't know, you're her twin." She shrugged, leaving Padma to ponder the whereabouts of her sister. It was true, the bathrooms would be a good place to check. Padma made her way to each bathroom in vain, Parvati just wasn't in sight. The last one Padma checked was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom; a task that she did not take lightly. Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom gave her the creeps, and not only because of the rumours that circulated about it in second year. After finally summoning up her strength, the door to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom creaked open. Padma almost let out a strangled cry when she realized the Parvati was not there. _The library, maybe,_ Padma thought to herself, determined not to give up. An annoyed gasp slipped from her lips as she walked hastily through the corridors.

"How could you?" Padma cocked her head, hearing an all too familiar voice cry out from the empty classroom that she had been passing. A grin creeped onto her face, and she stepped deftly backwards, pressing her ear against the door, her hand grasping the door handle firmly.

"I didn't!" A second voice that Padma couldn't name spoke. It was a male voice, and he was, it sounded, trying to soothe Parvati's seemingly hysterical state.

"Really? Well Lavender told me that -"

"Brown doesn't know anything!" The male voice snapped. "Merlin, Parvati, even ask Draco. Pansy and I are just friends, I swear I wasn't snogging her!"

_Zabini. _The pieces fell into place for Padma, and she almost yelled out loud. Why hadn't Parvati told her that she liked Blaise? She must have kept it a secret; it was obvious that Lavender didn't know. That was insane, considering Lavender was almost closer to Parvati than Padma herself. She fingered the 'P' necklace sitting on her tie, listening intently to the conversation through the door. It would be easier now that she actually knew who was talking.

"She wouldn't lie to me, Blaise," Parvati's voice was deadly, almost daring him to deny the fact. "She's my best friend after all!"

"But Brown listens to far too much gossip, Parvati," Blaise was sounding exasperated, on the urge of giving up.

"If we made our relationship public," Parvati spat. "We could avoid this thing more easily."

Padma could envision the scene perfectly. Parvati sitting on a desk, head in hands, only looking up when to snap at Blaise. Blaise would probably be pacing around the room, flinging his hands up in surrender every now and again. The thought made Padma chuckle lightly into her sleeve, causing a silence to be made in the room in front of her.

"Shhh..." One of the two hissed, she guessed that it was Blaise. Padma bit down on her lip, cursing herself for being so stupid. Knowing that the game was up, she lifted her hand hesitantly, rapping her knuckles against the wood. "Come in?"

"Padma?" Parvati exclaimed in disbelief. "Oh, thank Merlin." Parvati grabbed her twin's hand, yanking her into the room whilst slamming the classroom door behind her.

"Parvati," Padma gushed, pulling her sister into a tight hug. "Zabini," Padma nodded over to the boy, who was looking a mixture between annoyance and relief. "Come on, what's wrong?" Padma pushed her twin away gently, placing both hands on Parvati's shoulders.

"Oh, Padma, you wouldn't believe it." A flood of tears choked Parvati, not allowing her to continue.

"She thinks that I cheated on her with my best friend's girlfriend," Blaise muttered.

"And did you?" Padma looked sternly over to him, remember Lavender's previous words.

"No!"

"Still got your bits, then?" Padma smirked, not resisting the jibe.

"Yes!"

"Padma!" Parvati exclaimed. "You don't honestly believe him? I mean, Lavender told me that -"

"Oh, Parvati," Padma sighed. "Lavender Brown is full of complete..." she trailed off, only to pick up again after gathering her thoughts. It wouldn't be a smart idea to diss Parvati's friend, not that the moment anyway. "The gossip isn't always right."

Parvati paused, staring in wonder at her twin. She knew that Padma was right; it wasn't often that she wasn't. After all, Lavender probably wouldn't have mentioned it if Parvati had just told her that she was seeing Blaise anyway. There were numerous times, more than either of the girls could count, when they had be shunned for spreading untrue rumours. Usually this was when Harry Potter and his crew had to do with it, but not always. She remembered Hermione's occasional outbursts when Lavender would mention the fact that a few people thought the that Hermione, Ron and Harry, were more than friends, and doing the dirty deed together. Hermione had been livid, throwing a few hexes towards the two of them. Lavender hadn't apologized, merely flounced off, irritated. Parvati had felt a shread of sympathy for the girl, and apologized profusely.

"Yes, yes," Parvati sighed, giving in. "I'm sorry." The last part was directed at Blaise, and she sent a fleeting gaze his way. Seeing his stoney glare, she jumped of the desk that she had been sitting on, making her way towards him. She smiled lightly, kissing his cheek sweetly.

"Believe me next time, yeah?" Blaise muttered under his breath, but she was forgiven, you could tell by the way his arm was snaking around her waist. Padma smiled triumphantly to herself, before gagging a little bit under breath as the two began snogging heatedly in front of her. Padma exited the room quietly, heading back towards the Great Hall.

"Hermione," Padma caught her arm as she was about to walk by, remember the conversation she had heard through the door.

"Padma," Hermione glanced up at her, confused. "Did you find Parvati?"

"Yes, yes, but do me a favour please?"

"I suppose."

"Tell Lavender Brown that I caught Parvati and Blaise snogging in Snape's room, and the Blaise still has his bits intact, please?"

Hermione smirked, understanding what Padma was saying. "I never thought you would be the one to gossip, Padma," she replied swiftly.

"It's not exactly gossip," Padma grinned. "When it's true."

"Well, then," she pretended to consider her options. "Consider it done."

Padma smiled as Hermione walked away. Her day's work was complete, and all before breakfast.

* * *

**Author's Note: This story was written for Amy, XxrandomxX, because I know that she practically owns this pairing, and well, I couldn't be bothered doing happy ending for a Rose and Scorpius fic. (: Also, I didn't edit this one very thoroughly, but hopefully there aren't too many mistakes. Enjoy ~ **


End file.
